The Surrogate
by Cyntje02
Summary: the summary is inside. it's a tragic story about abuse and rape and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

5 years After the defeat of majin buu everyone is settled down.

Chichi and Goku were busy to have another baby, but unfortunate Chichi became infertile.

Chichi is destined to get another baby and is in search for a surrogate.

Chichi has set her eyes on the 21 year old Cynthia and is doing everything to get her in bed with Goku.

In the meanwhile Vegeta and Bulma are also plotting to get another baby.

Cynthia is torn apart between the Son's and the Briefs.

Info about Cynthia:

Cynthia is an OC she's 21 years old, has blue eyes and long blonde hair way down her waist.

She's a hybrid her mother is earthling and her father is saiyajin.

At the age of 10 her father died in space and her mother couldn't take care anymore of Cynthia.

Goku and the crew brought Cynthia to their life and Chichi had always raised Cynthia as one of her own.

Cynthia is a rebellious girl and always get in trouble and loves to fight. She was always trained strict by Goku.

Her Best Friends are Trunks and Videl.

**Chapter one: making a deal**

It was late noon when I walked back home at Videl and Gohan's house.

when I became 16 I moved in with Gohan and Videl.

I walked in and closed the door behind me soon I saw Videl entering the living room with baby Pan in her arms.

''hey girl, you want some tea?''

''yes please!'' I followed Videl towards the kitchen and was sitting down at the table, Videl put Pan away in the crib and was heating the kettle with water.

''when I'm making the tea, could you give these cookies to Chichi?'' Videl gave me the box with cookies she made.

''yeah, no problem''

''I made these for her when she helped me last week with Pan'' Videl was smiling and I smiled back and was hopping out of the kitchen and house towards the house next door.

I knocked on the door and there was no response. I opened the door and walked inside, it was very silent in the cozy house.

''are you home? It's me Cynthia!'' I checked the living room and the kitchen but there were no signs of life. I walked upstairs and soon I heard some sobbing from the bedroom. I walked in silence towards the bedroom and peeked inside. There I saw Chichi sitting down on the bed with her face buried in her hands.

''hey is everything alright?'' I looked worried at Chichi and she looked up at me.

''oh hey sweetie, I'm just very sad'' I walked inside and took a seat next to Chichi on the bed.

''what happened?'' Chichi was wiping her tears away.

''you know Goku and I were trying to get me pregnant?''

''uh yes..''

''I came from the hospital today and they told me I became infertile''

''oh gosh that's horrible Chichi!''

''well I should be glad because I already have two wonderful sons, but this baby was just an extra to our family''

''I know Chichi you and Goku were busy with having a baby. But if you still want a baby you can adopt?''

''I don't want to adopt I want something from my own flesh and blood'' Chichi was now stroking her hair and stared at me.

''why are you here anyway?''

''Videl asked me to give these homemade cookies for babysitting Pan'' Chichi stared at the box for a few moments.

''maybe I should quit getting a baby I'm already a grandmother. But it's difficult when you hang onto something the last past years''

''I know it's hard but what about a surrogate mother?'' I stared at Chichi and she stared back at me.

''that would be the solution, but where in hell do I find a surrogate mother? I mean I want a woman I know she's going to bear Goku's baby!''

''maybe you could ask someone in the family or close friends?'' It was silent for a few minutes and I saw that Chichi was thinking about this option. Then she was smiling a little and stared at me.

''is there something wrong?''

''you could be our surrogate mother!?''

''oh gosh Chichi.. I'm flattered by asking me, b-but..'' Chichi was cutting me off before I could finish my sentence.

''you're young, strong, beautiful and healthy and on top of all you're also part saiyajin!'' Chichi was smiling soft at me. I was only looking worried and was in deep thoughts.

-geez to carry Goku's child that was something and the second thing was it would also be my first pregnancy.

''how do you feel about it?''

''to be honest I don't know Chi, can I think about it and look for information about it?''

''off course you can sweetie, it's not something to bear a child for someone else'' after talking a while I was still in deep thoughts about the whole surrogate thing and was walking back home.

''what took you so long?'' I saw Videl sitting in the living room with the tea.

''oh Chichi was not feeling well, so I stayed to talk'' I sat down on the couch and was sipping the tea.

''there's something bothering you? Isn't it?'' I stared at Videl with a worried expression on my face.

''can I ask you something?''

''off course you can, anything''

I suddenly changed the subject in my mind and was making up an another question.

''do I look fat?'' Videl bursted out in a laugh and was looking at me.

''no you don't look fat! You're not skinny but certainly not fat, you have the right curves and yes you have some thicker thighs then other woman, but you're not fat sweetie!''

I only smiled back and we were sipping our tea after dinner I went upstairs to my chamber and was sitting down behind my computer. I was searching for information about surrogate mothers and was reading the information.

-carry and bear a child for Chichi and Goku wouldn't be that awful. Yes I had to give up my baby soon when it's born and to give up my rights as a mother. But if I would raise a child? Hell no! I have no motherly instincts so whatever so it could be no problem to give up the child. So I only have to be inseminated with Goku's semen in the hospital and the job is done! The more I was thinking about the more It became reality for me to give it a change. Now I was worried about the medical costs and any other things that would come around when I became pregnant.

Later that night I was showering and lay down onto the bed watching some tv, tomorrow morning first thing to do was to tell Chichi that I would become her surrogate and then I was going to train till late noon, yes I needed to train and clear my head. Soon I fell asleep when I was watching a boring horror movie.

The next morning I woke up from the sunlight in the chamber and sat up in bed. I stumbled out of bed and was putting on my training clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself some Breakfast. Last night I missed Gohan he had properly to work late and was already gone. I made myself some sandwiches and gulped them down my throat and ran off towards Chichi's house. When I knocked on the door Goku was opening the door and stared down at me.

''oh hey, come in!'' I walked inside and was sitting in the kitchen.

''Chi is upstairs, she will be right back. You're going to train?'' I stared at Goku who was making coffee.

''uh yes I'm going to train today, so how are you?''

''same old training and sparring with Vegeta and the boring duties on the lookout as a saiyajin god''

Soon Chichi came downstairs and was hugging me.

''i will do it!'' without hesitation I blurted it out, both Goku and Chichi were looking at me.

''what do you mean sweetie?''

''becoming your surrogate mother'' It went silent for a few moments and then Chichi was crying tears and hugged me happily!

''oh that's so wonderful, I'll have to thank kami for this!'' Goku was sitting down in front of me with his coffee mug in his hands and stared at me with a big grin on his face.

''you have your heart in the right place. You hear that Goku we're getting a baby!'' Chichi was overjoyed with the thought.

''please Chi relax we have a lot to discuss with Cynthia'' Chichi was sitting down next to Goku.

''okay first thing first, are you using any anticonception?''

''no quit using it a few months ago because of little complications''

Goku was staring me right in the eyes and began further to interrogate me.

''okay, are you 100% behind this? I mean it's going to be your first pregnancy''

''I had thought about this and I came with the conclusion becoming a mother is not suited for me and if I can give you a healthy baby then you're problems are solved'' I only smiled at Goku who was still staring emotionless at me.

''we will pay all the medical costs and needs during your pregnancy, when you are pregnant we want you to live with us''

''sure no problem!''

''she's has to live with us before she gets pregnant Goku! We have to take care of her menstruation schedule!''

''that won't be problem! I'll be going to train, are you gonna tell this to the family and friends? And you two also need to inform a doctor so that he can inseminate me with Goku's stuff''

''yeah it's gonna be alright sweetie! Thanks again for helping us we are more than grateful for that!'' I stood up and Chichi was for the last time hugging me, Goku was leading me towards the door and was also hugging me his breath was tickling my neck and he was whispering in my ear.

''you're going to like it'' I pushed myself away from Goku and stared at him for a few moments when I flew off in the air towards the woods where I trained. After whole noon of training I flew home sweaty and exhausted.

When I landed in front of the house I walked inside, before I could ran upstairs to take shower Gohan was all over.

''hey Cyn, I talked my parents and I think it's super that you want to carry their child'' Gohan was smiling bright at me.

''doesn't it bother you then?'' I looked confused at Gohan.

''no why would it bother me?''

''well first of all you're older than me and the second the baby is younger the their niece!''

''it's kinda weird in the beginning but my mother wanted a third child for so long but every time my father was dead or away and you giving her new hope to bear their child''

''can I take a shower now? I really smell bad!'' Gohan was laughing at me and waved me off. I ran upstairs and was turning on the shower I was stripping from my training clothes and went to my bathroom when I noticed I forgot the shampoo. I scared the hell all out of me when I saw Chichi standing in my room, I was totally naked!

''what the.. !?'' I tried to cover myself up with my arms and legs my private areas.

''don't be scared darling, it's just me! Don't be ashamed you look the same like me without clothes'' Chichi was smiling and walked towards me.

''except for the fact that you have a lot bigger breasts then me'' I was now looking shocked ad Chichi who was now smiling.

''i'm here to talk about the appointments I made with the doctor''

''can it wait after I'm dressed up?''

''no it can't Goku and I are heading for CC to tell the news to the rest'' I grabbed a towel and was wrapping the towel around my naked body. And was sitting down on the bed.

''I made an appointment for tomorrow for you to check your womb and all. Goku's sperm was already been tested and came out healthy and then we talk with the doctor about the insemination and your ovulation schedule''

''okay then, what's the time of the appointment?''

''it's tomorrow morning around ten, I'll pick you up''

''okay then I'll see you tomorrow then'' Chichi was staring at me for moments when she left the room. Soon I jumped under the shower and the warm water was relaxing me. After I was done I dressed myself up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Videl was in the kitchen talking to Gohan .

''well well well, there's our soon mother to be'' Videl came towards me and was hugging me.

''not mother but surrogate'' I smiled back and was sitting down at the kitchen table. Gohan was busy with nursing Pan.

''are you excited soon to be pregnant with Goku's child?''

''well not really, maybe after the insemination and the test is positive?''

''I think it's super cool of you to be the surrogate mother for Chichi''

''yeah I know everyone's keep telling me that!''

''oh I'm sorry but everyone is just excited and happy for all of you''

''yeah I know'' I sighted and took a glass of water and was sipping the water slowly from the glass.

''we're all going to Bulma's are you also coming?''

''I think I stay home for tonight if you don't mind the attention is getting annoying and tomorrow morning I have to go to the doctor with Chichi''

''I get it everyone is so full of the baby you're going to carry'' Videl smiled at me and was making the evening meals. After dinner I went upstairs and laid down on bed. The rest of the evening I was watching tv. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

''come in!?'' Trunks was walking inside the room and was sitting down next to me.

''hey Cyn, how are you?''

''good how are you?''

''I'm fine, I wanted to check you after the big news Chichi and Goku told us''

''don't you start also about it'' I was now staring at Trunks while I was laying down on my back.

'I'm sorry, but do you really want to do this? I mean bearing a child for someone else is kinda though you know and Chichi is already planning the whole circus for you''

''I really want to do this it's for Chichi and I'm young and fertile'' I smirked at Trunks and he grinned back at me.

''we all know that you are very fertile. But what I'm trying to say is be careful, saiyajins can become real assholes when it comes to produce offspring''

''what do you mean by that?''

''look at my father when my mother was pregnant with Bra''

''yeah but there's a huge difference between Vegeta and Goku, you know that!'' Trunks and I talked for a while and watched movies after I fell asleep Trunks was going back to CC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: setting arrangements**

Chichi and I were waiting in the hospital. I was kinda nervous for the checkup.

''Miss Son?'' a nurse was calling for us and took us in the chamber.

''you can strip down your pants and underwear and lay down on the couch'' the nurse left the chamber and I was stripping myself from pants and underwear and was sitting down on the couch.

''don't be nervous sweetie, for you know it's all over'' Chichi was standing next to me and was stroking my cheek. Soon the doctor came inside.

''ahh Miss Son, so this is the surrogate to be? Well let's check her!'' the doctor was putting on some gloves and was spreading my legs.

''this is going to feel a little bit weird. Just relax your muscles and breath in and out deeply'' the doctor was grabbing his speculum and was placing it in my vagina. It kinda hurts and I had the urge to squeeze the thing out. After the doctor was done with his checkup I was sitting down with Chichi in front of his desk.

''everything seems perfectly normal and healthy, but there's a problem'' I stared at the doctor.

''the first thing is she's never had a child before and the second thing is she's too young to inseminate''

''what do you mean with too young to inseminate?''

''her health insurance won't cover up the costs for an insemination they will cover it for woman above the thirties and she's just 21 years. Normally the law wouldn't approve a surrogate mother who never had a child before'' it was silent for a few moments and Chichi was staring down at the table. At that moment I felt sorry for her that wouldn't work out.

''unless you can arrange something with now laws involved''

''what do you mean?'' Chichi was now staring at the doctor.

''there's an option: having sex''

''oh hell no! I'm not going to have sex with her husband!'' I was now looking shocked at doctor, Chichi said nothing and was still staring at the doctor totally ignoring me.

''what about bringing the semen of my husband myself in here to put it in syringe so that Cynthia could it inject herself?''

''that's still a medical treatment and the costs for it are huge'' after talking with the doctor we left the hospital, Chichi was disappointed and tears were welling up in her eyes.

After we came home I made some tea for Chichi to calm her down. Goku was also sitting down next to Chichi.

''I'm so sorry Chichi, maybe you could find an another woman?'' Chichi looked at me stern.

''I don't want an another woman, I want you Cynthia. You are perfect!''

''but the doctor said there's no other option''

''yes there is having sex. Let nature take his course'' I went silent and Goku was staring at Chichi.

''I'm sorry Chichi but I'm not going to have sex with Goku!''

''why not? It's just till you're pregnant. It's not a big deal!''

''for you not for me it is!'' Chichi was now looking at Goku who was now staring at me with deep intense.

''Goku do you mind to have sex with Cynthia?''

''no I don't mind if it's that the only solution''

''you see, Goku don't mind!'' I was now getting irritated.

''off course Goku don't mind than he has a lame excuse to fuck me!'' Chichi was now looking angry at me and Goku was still staring at me that was now getting annoying!

''I'm sorry Chichi but I don't want to, I thought I could help you. You should look for an another woman''

''it's just sex! You only have to lay down on your back with your legs spread and Goku does the rest!''

''excuse me!? When do you don't mind to let your husband fuck someone else?''

''I really want this baby and you have the perfect genes it's your saiyajin blood'' I was sighting and stood up and walked away.

''come back you!'' Chichi was yelling at me and I walked outside towards Gohan and Videl's house once inside I spurted up to my bedroom totally ignoring Videl. I felt tears falling down my cheeks and was letting myself fall on the bed.

Soon I heard someone come in my room and I was looking up. I shocked when I saw Goku standing in my room.

''what's now the problem Cyn?''

''the whole sex thing! That's the fucking problem!'' Goku was moving towards my bed and was kneeling in front of me and was wiping away the tears from my cheeks. I felt really uncomfortable and my stomach was knotting.

''it's not that bad to have sex with me isn't it?''

''I don't want to Goku, it's weird and disgusting''

''Chichi really want this baby. So get over it and let me fuck you!'' I was now shocked at what Goku had said and was now sitting up on the bed.

''and beside I have always wondered how it's like to fuck you brainless'' Goku was touching my neck and collarbone.

''get the fuck out of here!'' Goku grabbed my chin and was staring into my eyes.

''you're beautiful, young and the saiyajin blood is rushing through your veins. I will take care of you in bed don't worry, it's not that bad saiyajin mating'' Goku was grinning at me in an evil way. I felt goosebumps to form on my skin and felt my heart sinking down further in my chest.

''you're not a virgin anymore aren't you?''

''n-no''

''so what's the problem then? My saiyajin dick?'' I closed my eyes and felt really dizzy.

''I'm sorry sweetie I was just kidding! I can smell that you're almost ripe in you cycle just one little fuck won't hurt you sweetie'' Goku let me go and stood up and was gone after using his instant transmission. I felt really sick and collapsed on my back on the bed. I had a big problem now and Goku was right I was almost in my ovulation. I needed injections from Bulma to stop the ovulation!

I stood up and was heading towards CC once I arrived there, Bulma's parents were leading me inside the house.

''oh hey, Bulma is in her lab if you need her'' I walked pass Bulma's father towards the lab.

''thanks!'' once I was inside I saw Bulma busy behind her computer with her glasses on her nose.

''hey Bulma'' Bulma turned around and was taking off her glasses and glanced at me.

''oh hey! What brought you here?''

''do you have the injections for me?'' Bulma was now looking confused at me.

''I thought you were going to carry Goku's baby? Why do you want the injections?''

''well Chichi and I went to the hospital and the doctor and my insurance won't cover the costs because I'm too young and it is my first pregnancy so the whole plan is not going through!'' I was now sitting down on the desk were Bulma was sitting at.

''oh geez that's a real slap in the face for Chichi. If you wait I'll get the anti-conception for you'' Bulma stood up and was heading for the room next to her office. I was waiting for an hour now and Bulma still didn't return. I was walking through the lab and finally when another 10 minutes past by Bulma came back with the syringes.

''what took you so long?''

''oh my father was asking me for some advice. Sorry about that'' Bulma smiled at me gave met the syringes.

''can you keep this silent that I use the anti-conception again?''

''why would I update someone about your cyclus?'' Bulma was now looking dead serious at me.

''just in case someone asks about it'' I turned around and before I wanted to leave I heard Bulma sighting.

''if there are problems you need to work them out there's always a solution''

''I know Bulma, but thank you for the injections. I'll catch you later!'' I ran out of the lab upstairs when I heard someone calling for me.

''hey wait Cyn!'' I looked behind me and saw Trunks stumble across me.

''what's up?''

''you want to train tomorrow? I have a day off, so I thought let's train together''

''yeah that sounds gre…''

''I don't think so son! Cynthia has other duties tomorrow'' I looked again and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall with a cocky smirk on his face and eyes closed.

''why don't you mind your own business.. jerk. Tomorrow sounds great I'll catch you at Gohan and videl then!''

''I think Goku had planning something tomorrow for you?''

''I don't think so he said not one thing to me about it!'' I was clenching my teeth and fists and my temper was growing with the second.

''you listen to me you little insolence wench! Goku is always getting what he wants so you can run away and use those pathetic injections and leave to closed case! But I don't think Chichi is through with it either!'' Vegeta walked away.

''what was my father talking about?'' Trunks was now looking confused at me and worried at the same time.

''it's nothing I'll tell you tomorrow about it, let's say that plans are skipped. I have to go now! See you later Trunks!'' I ran outside and blasted off in the sky towards Gohan and Videl.

Once home I ran upstairs and locked myself up in the bathroom I grabbed the injection and was sticking the needle in my upper leg. Soon I heard a knock on the door.

''are you alright Cyn?''

''yeah I'm fine Videl ''

''okay… Chichi was here and she was looking for you. She asked me if you could visit her it was important! I guess it's about the whole surrogate thing''

''okay, I'll visit her'' soon I heard Videl stumble away out of my chambers and I walked back in with the injections in my hand. –I had to hide these for the others- I was kneeling next to my bed and was hiding the injections under my matrass.

I walked downstairs and was sitting in the livingroom, Videl was playing with Pan after she made tea for me. I tried to watch some tv to clear my mind but it had no effect. Later I was helping Videl with dinner.

''could you settle the table for me?''

''yeah no problem'' I headed cupboards and was picking the plates.

''you need three more plates, Goku, Chichi and Goten are coming over for dinner'' I was faking a smile and was setting the tables, this was not a good moment that they stayed over for dinner! I felt my stomach knotting. After settle the table down Goku and Chichi were already here. Chichi was helping Videl in the kitchen while I was sitting down in the living room with Goku.

''so where's Goten?''

''he's on his way from college'' I only nodded and stared blankly at the tv to avoid any Goku's gazes.

The rest of the dinner I tried to avoid Goku and Chichi as much as I could. I was now standing in the backyard to get some fresh air from the thick build up tension in the house. I was staring into the dark sky and their bright stars. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped around to see what startled me.

''don't be scared sweetie'' there he was Goku next to me and squeezing gently into my shoulder I was frozen by his touch.

''I have the weird feeling that you are avoiding me and Chichi?'' his dark orbs were boring my blue orbs.

''that's funny Goku, what should be the reason? Let me guess that you want to have sex with me?''

''don't be smartass with me! We can do it the hard way or the easy way''

''I'd prefer none of those ways''

''why are you fighting against it? It's just having some fun with me till I knocked you up''

''I told earlier this day many times I don't want to! I feel really sorry for Chichi but I'm not going to have sex with you!''

''so you want to play it the hard way then?'' Goku was now smirking at me and was moving in front of me, I was frozen and couldn't move. Goku was grabbing me around the waist and pulled me against his body and was stroking my neck and back.

''here there you go, I won't bite you huh?'' I said nothing and was feeling really awkward Goku was moving his hands further down my back and was squeezing a bit in my ass. I was too terrified by his actions and threats that I couldn't bring it up to move away from him.

''you've got some nice ass'' Goku was breathing slowly and whispering. –what the hell!? I felt something hard pushing against my stomach and felt my stomach knotting more.

''if you relax more we could accomplish so much more and give me and Chichi the baby we want''

Luckly for me Gohan was asking for his father and Goku let me go and left me alone outside. I needed some time before I could walk or move inside. Once inside I was sitting down and Chichi was telling Goten the ''great'' news about having me to carry the baby.

After a while talking with the whole family Goten was upstairs with Videl and Pan. While Gohan was sitting down relaxed.

''so when can we expect her pregnant?'' Gohan was staring at his parents.

''well it depends on Cynthia when she's ripe'' Chichi was smiling at Gohan while Goku was staring at me.

''okay cut the act guys, I know about the whole thing with the insemination. But mother please I've got the feeling that Cynthia is not certain by the fact that she has to share the bed with dad''

It was silent for a few moments. When finally Chichi spoke.

''I know that but I think Cynthia should give it a try before she can decide''

''please mom Cynthia is young and find sex something to share with someone who she loves and you find it weird that she doesn't want to have sex with dad?''

''i don't mind it, to share my husband for while till she's pregnant''

''I don't fucking care what all of you are saying, I don't want to share the bed with a man who practically raised and trained me since I was young'' all three of them were now staring at me.

''I know what you mean Cyn, I really do'' Gohan was glancing at me in brotherly way.

''can you at least try? Please for me? You're the perfect surrogate'' I was now staring at Chichi she had almost those puppy eyes.

''what exactly do you mean with trying?''

''when you're ovulating to having sex with Goku?'' I felt a brock in my throat.

''please? Goku is a great lover and gentle, I'll promise! What happens between you in bed stays there'' deep down I knew I couldn't avoid it because Goku would all over me or worse rape me!

''okay I will try it, but please don't make a scene and force me'' Goku was now grinning at me.

''off course not sweetie, why would we force you? It's just you and Goku then'' Chichi was now smiling bright and Gohan looking worried at me. The rest of the evening went normal and we were talking to one another and had a great time the subject of having me sex with Goku was put aside.


End file.
